In many articles, such as backpacks, bags, and/or clothing, a membrane is laminated to the article to provide protection and/or other functions. For example, many articles include a waterproof membrane laminated to a fabric to provide protection from liquids and/or other substances. However, it can be difficult to laminate the membrane to the fabric with even adhesion and/or in an efficient manner.